Straight-Edge
by heavenhathrejected
Summary: College AU, No plot just smut.- Grif is a college student with some interesting after-school activities.


Dexter Grif startled awake to the ringing of his cellphone. He groped around his blankets lazily, not particularly caring if he answered it before his voicemail did. After the fifth ring his phone went silent so the young man turned his face back into his pillow, determined to grab a few more minutes of sleep before his first class.

The phone began to ring again a moment later. Grif's dark eyes flashed open as he jumped out of his bed and began searching the pockets of his jeans on the floor, looking for the source of the ring that he now realized was not his regular cellphone.

On the final ring, Grif flipped open the clamshell and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting to be berated.

"You didn't answer my call, Dexter.. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was still asleep. Finals are just a few weeks away and I need to st-"

"Stop." The voice on the other end of the line growled. "I don't want excuses. You answer when I call or you get punished. Remember?"

Grif did remember, and gulped at the thought of the ruler striking his ass. He ran his hands through his already ruffled hair, racking his brain for a response. "Sorry, sir," was all that escaped.

"I want to see you after class tonight. Shower, shave, look clean... For once. No boxers."

Grif's phone beeped three times, telling him that the man on the other end had disconnected. He lowered the phone and checked the time. Less than an hour to his first class. He'd have enough time to shower but not to shave. He knew better than to disobey L but fuck it. He was already in trouble, a little stubble couldn't do much worse.

Dexter showered and dressed quickly before dashing off to his first class. All of his classes that day seemed to simultaneously drag on and speed by lightning fast. He couldn't decide whether he was scared or aroused for his after class session with L. Both, really. Scared, aroused. Scaroused, he mused and nearly missed his professor dismiss the class so he could dash off to his last lecture for that day.

Grif made his way over to the astronomy hall, stopping to check his reflection before going through the door. He made a minimal attempt to flatten hair but gave up quickly, it had never behaved before, why should he think it would it now?

"Hey, Grif!" Yelled a man with red hair and light skin as he ran up. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Dick," he replied, trying to soften his expression, the last thing he needed was for his roommate to figure out something was up. "Just, uh, just a long ass day."

"Mess hall ran out of Oreos again?" Came a gruff voice behind him. "Or did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"

"Not now, Sarge." Grif turned around and found himself face-to-face with the linebacker of the university's football team. The man was the same height as him, give or take (mostly take,) but easily outweighed him by sixty pounds.

"Really? What are you gonna do about it?" Sarge closed in on Grif until their noses were practically touching. "You ever tell me what I can or can't do again, I'll kick your ass."

"And I'll get you the ladder." Grif breathed back at the other man. "Why to they call you 'Sarge' anyway? Does the big name make you feel better about your tiny cock?"

Sarge tightened his hand into a fist a rared back to swing. Grif closed his eyes, awaiting the hit, but it never came.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Tucker had appeared in the doorway.

"No, Professor. My buddy, Grif, and I were just joking around. Right, Grif?" Tucker turned his attention from Sarge to Grif and Sarge playfully rapped his fist on Grif's shoulder just hard enough for Grif to understand that he had better play along.

"Yeah, Sir- Professor. We're old pals."

Their Professor looked at the two with an air of annoyance but simply told them to take their seats and strode to the front of the classroom.

Grif sank into a seat on the back of the hall, wanting just to disappear for the next 90 minutes. Dick sat next to him, taking notes dutifully.

Finally, with about 15 minutes left in the lecture, the Professor sat down his pointer and left the class to copy the information from the board. Grif watched him shuffle his papers then turn his attention towards the students, seeking out his prey. His eyes finally settled on Grif, the scruff on his face, and turned dark. Grif had defied him. Grif had not answered his first phone call. Grif was in trouble.

The professor checked his watch and announced, "As soon as you've finished taking down the information on the board, you may leave."

Grif finally got himself moving and frantically started to copy the notes.

"Grif, man, what the hell were you doing for the last half an hour?" Dick looked down at him.

"I don't know, dude. You know I can't type for shit. Just go, I'm a big boy I can walk home alone."

"Alright. But if the room's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'."

"Simmons, you know as well as I do that the room won't be a'knocking."

His roommate walked away, grumbling under his breath.

More and more of his classmates began to file through the door but Grif tried to keep his eyes on his notebook, tried not to get too overeager for what would follow.

"Lock the door," Professor Tucker called to him a few minutes later.

Grif jumped from his seat and practically galloped to the door. The lock clicked into place and Grif turned to meet his teacher's eyes.

"Front and center, Grif."

He obeyed immediately, and stood waiting to receive his punishment.

The Professor tried to keep his expression even but Grif could see lines of anger crease the older man's dark skin.

"Well?"

"Sir?" Grif asked, bewildered.

The older man cocked his head slightly, waiting for Grif to draw his own conclusions.

"I fucked up, Sir. Didn't I?"

"Three times," the older man replied.

"Three, Sir?"

"Three. You didn't answer my call. You didn't shave. Do you realize what you _did_ do?"

Grif racked his brain but couldn't remember anything he'd done to infuriate the man.

The older of the two sighed and removed his glasses. "What do I have you call me?" He asked as he polished his lenses.

"L?" The look on Tucker's face told him he was wrong. "Sir. I call you Sir."

"Yes. You call me Sir... When we're alone."

Fuck. Grif knew what he did.

"When I stopped that idiot 'pal' of yours from stomping your face into the ground, what did you call me?"

"Sir. But I-"

"Excuses." Tucker walks to his desk and opens a locked drawer on the lower right side. Grif knows what he's getting and feels his pants begin to tighten.

The Professor loosens his tie and begins to speak. "Three, for making me listen to the phone ring." He smacks the wooden ruler against his hand. "Three, days you've gone without shaving. Three, for every letter in 'Sir.' Anything I'm forgetting?" Tucker's nimble fingers begin to undo Grif's belt before travelling further in. "No boxers."

"I can get something right now and then."

"Just the nine. Strip. Bend over."

Grif removes his pants and lifts his shirt over his head. Tucker watches him, examining the bruises from their previous sessions. "You haven't been doing what I told you," he frowned. Grif looked at him confused, earning an eye roll from the older man. "Vinegar and cold water, to make the bruises fade. It would be difficult to explain those bruises if someone were to see them."

"Thanks, L, but I don't usually let people look at my bare ass."

Lavernius smirks at him and shrugs his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Grif, ready for that particular conversation to end, turns his back to his partner once more and braces himself against the desk. "I'm ready to receive my punishment." He leaves off the honorific title Tucker prefers solely to irritate the other man.

"'I am ready to receive my punishment, _Sir_.'" Tucker brings the ruler down on the desk sharply.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Lavernius." Grif keeps his face turned towards the door to hide his satisfied smile.

His partner grabs him by the back of the neck and pushes his face hard against the wood of the desk. "Don't get smart, Dexter, you're not good at it." He releases his grip on the younger man and takes a step back.

Without warning, Tucker raises the ruler and quickly strikes it against Grif's rear. Grif bites his lip to cut off the noise escaping from him. A cry of pain and lust.

"One." Tucker circles around the desk. He quietly unbuttons his shirt and drapes it across his chair. He then removes his undershirt, revealing the circular scar that blemished his chest. Grif knew the scar was from his time in the army and knew not to let Lavernius catch him staring. Tucker hadn't told him the circumstances of how he had been injured but had told him that, for a while, he thought he would die, and that part of him had wanted to.

Grif didn't move and inch while Tucker undressed, he kept his head down with his cheek pressed against the cool wood of the desk. His cock was pressed against the edge, now fully erect, in a position that wasn't exactly comfortable.

After a few quiet moments, Tucker, who had now stripped away all clothing from the waist up, turned his attention back to his submissive. "The safe word is 'puma.'"

Grif braced himself once again, straining to grip the edge opposite him with his fingertips. Tucker brought the ruler down on his ass again. Hard. Grif grit his teeth and a hiss escaped between them.

"Two."

Tucker struck him a third time and Grif could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten. "Three. And don't you dare think of coming."

Grif breathed heavily into the desk, he could feel the precum escaping him and knew he couldn't stand much more of this treatment. Grif had never experimented with dominance or submission before meeting his partner but found himself aroused by Lavernius' punishments. He kept his body straight and concentrated on keeping himself together through the next 5 hits.

On the last strike, Tucker turns the ruler on its side and strikes Grif with the metal straightedge. The submissive is caught off guard by the pain and his knees buckle beneath him. Lavernius watches him struggle on the ground and feels craving deep within him.

"Open your mouth, Grif."

"What?!" He's still breathing hard from the beating.

Lavernius grabs his hair and tilts his head up to look him in the eye. "Open. Your. Mouth."

Grif does as he's told and Tucker unbuttons his pants and pulls them down just enough to free his cock. He inserts himself between Grif's waiting lips and moans and his partner starts working his tongue along hit shaft. Grif pulls back slowly, maintaining suction before pulling in his lover's cock to the base. Tucker is larger than any of his previous companions and the feeling of his throbbing cock causes tears to well in his eyes.

Lavernius leans his head back and savors the feeling of his dick down the younger man's throat. He may have been somewhat inexperienced when they met but goddamn, Grif had a mouth for sucking cock. And an ass for taking it.

Shit.

Tucker feels his muscles contract and nearly doubles over onto his lover as his climax racks through him. Grif keeps sucking and swallowing as his partner cums into him. When he's sure Tucker is done, he pulls away, trailing his tongue along the vein of his cock and teases the head. Grif raises to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Tucker walks around the desk again to take a seat. He reaches into a desk drawer to remove and light a cigarette. He takes a long drag before offering it to Grif. He digs his hand into his pants pocket to retrieve something Grif can't see.

"Anything stronger?" Grif asks, breathing the smoke from his lungs.

"No! I'm still a teacher here Grif. Fucking you can get me fired. Supplying drugs can get me in jail."

Grif lowers his eyes to the floor to hide his embarrassment.

"Why, do you have any?" Tucker looks at him with hungry eyes. "No? Well, we'll just have to find another high." He gets back to his feet and leads Grif around the desk.

He presses his lips to the younger man's roughly before forcibly turning him around. Grif places his hands on the desk, mirroring his position from earlier. Tucker uses his right foot to kick Grif's left out to his side. Grif can feel Lavernius' erection pressed against and leans back against it, inviting Tucker to take him. Tucker opens the condom wrapper with his teeth and gloves himself quickly. "No lube, Grif, I'm gonna be honest, you won't walk right for a week."

Grif knows this is his last chance to back out but instead, leans forward farther, offering his ass up to the other man.

Tucker grabs Grif's hips and rocks into him quickly. Grif hisses and sags a little from the pain. Tucker back out a little before dipping back into his lover. He slowly builds a rhythm, in and out, in and out, careful not to hurt his submissive. Much.

He begins to pick up speed, their bodies crashing together and pulling apart, and he feels himself quicken and knows he can't keep up the pace. Tucker smacks his hand against Grif's ass, round and tight, which grants him a deep moan. Tucker reaches around to grab his young lover's cock but feels that he's softened. Grif's still inexperience and his body can't take the punishment. Tucker slams into Grif and lets himself go. He pulls out of his lover and settles his breathing once his orgasm ends. Tucker pulls off the condom and discard it into the trashcan.

Grif breathes hard, certain that, if he were to release his grip on the desk, he'd end up in the floor again.

"For fuck's sake, kid. Relax. You're so tensed up, it's no wonder I tore you in two."

Grif glares at him and slows his breathing and allows his shoulders to sag.

"Come here." Tucker pulls Grif into a kiss and grabs his cock.

He pulls a few times and Grif gets hard again. "You took your punishment like a good boy, Grif." He keeps tugging the younger man off and trailing kisses up and down his neck and shoulders. Grif leans against him, nipping at Tucker's skin and meeting his lips.

Tucker teases at Grif's head with his thumb and feels his muscles tighten.

"You took a bad beating tonight." He kisses his lover's neck again. "Next time, you should obey my instructions." Just as Grif begins to climax, he pulls away and grips Grif's dick hard at the base, constricting his orgasm.. "Or there won't be a next time." He tugs Grif's cock a few more times and the younger man groans and cums into his hand.

Grif brings Tucker's hand to his mouth and licks the last remnants of his orgasm away. As he takes Tucker's fingers into his mouth, he locks eyes, assuring his dom that he won't disappoint again.

"You're full of shit," Tucker pulls away and begins to dress.

Grif pulls on his pants and shirt in silence.

"Are you done yet? Junior has a football game tonight." He says, absently.

A hysterical laugh escapes Grif. "You have a son?"

Tucker stares at him, immediately regretting the words that had escaped his mouth.

"Fuck." Grif grabs his bag from the floor and begins walking towards the door. "I'm a bigger slut than my Sister."

"No." Tucker says to his back. "She took it up the ass much sooner."


End file.
